Blue Velvet
by CeriseFashvolt
Summary: Nadeshiko Zhou has joined the shaman tournament along with two friends of her. She doesn't just have a dream but, better to say, a mission. Bad summary, I know…Get inside, first FF ever.


_Hola readers! _

Now, I have to say, this is my first fanfiction and had a hard time giving it form (and this its just the prologue! And I want to survive? :o) so I´ll wait for reviews to know if you would like me to continue and if that's the case, since I'm a college student, for the moment will be able to update at most once a week.

I will post my characters "kind of profile" on my own profile (XD)

_**I don't own Shaman King**_, after this let's read!

**_Prologue_**

Light. More light. It was starting to hurt. Nadeshiko rolled over her bed to evade the sunlight rising upon her bedroom`s window. Trying to get back to sleep was useless. She knew she should set the curtains close last night, so she would have a couple more of ours to sleep. But, once again it was even more useless to complain over the question, besides she always tries to find the positive face of the problem. And the positive face of waking up early that day was that she wouldn't be running all over the house searching things she forgot to pack, and would be able to take a proper breakfast. Now she smile, today they will be taken to the Patch Village for the next round of the tournament, she and her two best friends Alec and Xia.

Nadeshiko got dressed on capri pants and a loose three quarters sleeve shirt, just to stay confortable for the travel. "how do I look?" she ask Mitsuko, her spirit partner who just appeared "good as always" she said smiling at her master. After checking her luggage, they both went downstairs to make breakfast since Nadeshiko thought it was too early to neither Alec nor Xia wake up. But no, this day she thought wrong. They were actually siting on the table located on the center of the kitchen, having a simply breakfast. They both turn to face her surprised face.

"Couldn't sleep" they simply say before letting Nadeshiko ask. Letholdus and Lao (Alec and Xia spirit partners respectively) stand next to their masters. They greet her with nodding.

"Excited?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Kind of" Alec answered taking another sip of his black tea. He would never entirely admit it, she knew it. He was simply and a little cold but he have a kind heart and protect her as the little sister he never had, and again, he will never be admitting that. Xia just smile.

"Come on, get some good red tea" Xia says, pouring tea from another container. They both, Xia and Nadeshiko love it. Of course Alec always preferred black tea. "so, you are excited, I see"

Nadeshiko gave a smiling reply, so she was "yeah, want to get to Patch Village already". Now Alec looked at her, face half calm half concerned. She knew he was worried, and she knew why very well. He might never say out loud but he was looking more worried lately than never, because they were getting closer the last round. But she preferred to stay calm, it was how she always been, going crazy wouldn't solve anything. And besides, she took the whole situation like some kind of half a challenge half a life purpose, since the day she was told about it when she was very little. "Everything will be ok, you`ll see" she said still calm and all smiles. Alec just took another sip of his tea. Xia sighed and smile back at Nadeshiko.

"Now, should we go?" Xia asked after they have finished breakfast. Alec and Nadeshiko nodded and the three of them went upstairs to get their luggage. Moments after they were on their way to the air base, where all shamans on the tournament would be taken to the second round. Here, the purpose of her training, as she was told by her grandmother, would finally take form, and in the end she would need all the strength and skill she has earned on the past almost ten years of training. On the other hand she knew Alec and Xia would be there for her, they would support Nadeshiko like they always did since the day they've met her years ago. And they had agreed with her "family mission" because it was for a good cause, a very good one. That purpose of Nadeshiko entering to the shaman tournament, to stop an evil, dark soul so it never return again. To stop Hao Asakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well, that's it. Hope you liked it! Ill be waiting reviews, need your critic!

And thanks for reading, XOXO!


End file.
